The Tea Party
by KellytheWarriorMaiden
Summary: Boo wants to have a Tea Pary with her favorite monster, Randall.


The Tea Party

Randall was having a very stressful day. Sullivan once again beating his high score by a couple of points and all the monsters praising him, Fungus being too slow and screwing up every once in a while and spilling coffee on his favorite dress shirt. Randall was about to have a full blown freak out. And when that happens, you certainly wouldn't want to be in his way. Randall massaged his temples trying to calm down. It was moments like this that he wanted to see his little baby, Boo.

He smiled at her name. Whenever he thought of her, an instant wave of calmness and love washed over him. The bell scare floor bell rang and he couldn't be happier to hear that sound. He dashed towards the men's locker room and gathered his items getting ready to leave. As usual, he waited for all the monsters to leave before heading to Roz's office and grabbing Boo's door card.

He peaked through the door and saw that the factory was empty. Moving quickly, he headed towards Roz's office and searched for Boo's card. He found it and slid the card in the machine. Within a few seconds, Boo's door appeared. He tucked the card in his pocket and turned the knob.  
He peaked inside and saw Boo, covered in makeup and jewelry, sitting at a small circular table topped with tea cups, plates and napkins and 4 chairs each holding a stuffed animal.

Randall chuckled finding the scene before him adorable. He walked inside her room and shut the door. Boo heard her door close and turned around to see Randall. She squealed with delight and ran over to him.  
"Hi Randy!" Randall picked her up in his arms and gave her a loving kiss on the cheek. "Hey, sweetie. How are you doing?" Boo smiled and kissed his cheek leaving a red lipstick kiss mark on his cheek. "I'm doing fine! I'm having a tea party with my dolls!" Randall chuckled. "I can see that."

"Do you want to join me?" Randall shrugged his shoulders. Girly things are something he didn't really like, but he didn't want to upset his baby. "Sure honey." Boo clapped her hands happily and got down from Randall's arms. She grabbed his hand and sat him down in one of the chairs. Randall's long legs nearly knocked the whole table over, but he caught it before it fell over.

Boo sat across from him and placed a vanilla cookie on his plate and one on hers. He picked up the cookie and ate it. He was a bit hungry. Boo then picked up a little tea pot. "Would you like some tea Randy?" Randall awkwardly picked up his tea cup and held it out in front of him.

"Uh, sure." Boo poured water into his tea cup and then poured some for herself. "Drink it while it's hot!" Boo drank hers and so did Randall. "This tea is really good Boo. Thank you." Boo smiled. "You're welcome! Would you like some more?" Randall shook his head. "No thank you, hon maybe later." Boo nodded her head.

"Okay Randy." She put her tea pot down and an idea suddenly popped in her mind. "Randy, can I do your makeup?" She asked happily. Randall's eyes widened. Tea parties were one thing, but make up. No way. "Uh, I'd rather not have makeup on Sweetie." Boo pouted. "Please Randy!" She made puppy dog eyes and Randall sighed. "Okay baby, but don't put on a whole lot."

Boo cheered and ran to her dresser pulling out lipstick, eyeshadow and facial power. She also grabbed a hair brush and a bow. She went back over to Randall and set the items on the table. Randall looked at the objects before him with a grimace on his face. _This ought to be fun_. He thought.

Boo grabbed the red lipstick and popped the cap off. She rolled the lipstick out and smeared it on Randall's lips. Some of the lipstick got on his face but she ignored it. Then she grabbed some dark blue eyeshadow and began to apply it on Randall's eyelids. Some got some in Randall's eyes causing him to blink a few times.

"I'm sorry." She apologized. "It's okay, hon." Boo then grabbed the face powder and began to power his face until it was white as a lily flower. "Am I done yet?" Boo shook her head. "Not yet. I'm going to do your hair now. Randall sighed. "Okay darling." Boo walked behind Randall, with the brush in her hands, and began to gently brush and style his hair.

Boo always loved Randall's hair, the softness of it, the lavender smell, how long it was and the multiple colors. She thought it was beautiful. Boo tied his hair in a high pony tail leaving a few strands of hair down and added the bow. Boo walked in front of Randall and observed her work. Despite the heavy amounts of face power and lipstick smears, she did a pretty good job.

"Am I done now?" Boo smiled. "Yup! Do you want to see?" Randall nodded his head, kind of afraid to look. "Yeah." Boo grabbed a mirror and gave it to him. Randall looked in the mirror and was shocked to say the least. His face was pure white with a few red lipstick smears on his face and heavy blue eyeshadow on his eyes. His hair was in a girly high pony tail with a bow in the middle. "Do you like it?" Randall blinked.

"Umm, yeah. It looks nice sweetie. Thank you." Boo wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. Randall smiled and returned the hug. "I love you Randy." "I love you too, my baby." Boo let go of him and sat back down at the table. "Do you want to finish the tea party?" Randall shrugged his shoulders. "Sure doll." Boo smiled and poured more water in his cup and hers.

Randall drank the water and Boo drank hers. They spent almost the whole night playing tea party until Boo started to get sleepy. Randall noticed this and picked her up in his arms. He walked over to her bed and sat down. He started to gently rock her. "Are you tired, baby?" He whispered.

Boo nodded her head. "Mhm." Randall laid her in the bed and pulled the covers over her body. He kissed her cheek leaving a red kiss mark there. Boo snuggled under the covers and fell asleep. "Sweet dreams, Boo." He stood up and headed towards the door.

He glanced at her one last time before heading out. He shut the door and deactivated it. He put her card back in Roz's office and jogged to the bathroom to scrub his face. After all the makeup was gone and his hair was back down again, he opened the front entrance door of the factory and headed home. All the way home, he thought of Boo and decided maybe to have another tea party with her someday. He knew that would make her happy and he loved seeing his little baby full of joy.

 **I'm back! I apologize for not writing these past couple of months. I've had internet problems. I hope you guys enjoyed the story! There will be more to come! Until then, stay tuned for more Boo and Randall. xx**


End file.
